gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gear
A '''Gear is an infantry soldier of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Gears are highly trained and resilient soldiers, having been in a continuous state of war ever since the Pendulum Wars. As of the Locust-Human War, the Gears are the primary military opposition to the Locust Horde. Gears are organized into squads of four to six soldiers, as opposed to the swarm tactics employed by the Locust. Gears are usually marked by the Crimson Omen emblem. History of the Gears The Gears are the evolution of Pre-Pendulum Wars coalitionBooklet Paragraph. COG Gears have been present for 79 years, serving in two of Sera's most violent wars, the Pendulum Wars and the Locust-Human War. During the Pendulum Wars the Gears were supported by a highly modern and heavy mechanized Armed force. After the Emergence Day attack the standard Gear lost a majority of their support and equipment and had to rely on 15 year old equipment. Equipment Gears are equipped with a range of protective armor, most notably the bullet-resistant cuirass and compatible apparatus-equipped helmet that provides protection from inhaled chemicals, blunt trauma, shrapnel, and low-caliber or poorly aimed bullets. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-caliber Longshot round''Gears of War, Private Anthony Carmine's death. Most COG armor cuirasses have uniform blue or gray paint jobs and an imprinted Crimson Omen. The cuirasses also use a series of identification lights that glow blue for easy identification by allied units. All COG armor curiasses are fitted with back-mounted magnets for carrying equipment. COG armor may be power armor or semi-powered armor, as it is stated the armor uses servos to assist the user. COG armor cuirasses are in high demand; while most Gears use conventional models, older models have been issued to meet the demand. There are a variety of helmets that Gears wear. While the three known helmet types can be used as normal infantry soldier helmets, some are specialized for certain tasks. In Gears of War, the helmet worn by Anthony Carmine appears to be a regular infantry soldier helmet. In Gears of War 2, Benjamin Carmine appears to be wearing a sniping helmet, due to the fact that Benjamin was Delta Team's sniper and goggles are present on the helmet. However, the helmet could simply be an upgraded version of the earlier helmet from Gears of War, as most of the Gears wearing it do not carry sniper rifles. A third helmet, however, is only sometimes seen in the campaign but serves an unspecified purpose.. Gears are typically armed with Lancer Assault Rifles, Bolo Grenades and Snub Pistols (as sidearms), but also use Gnasher Shotguns and Longshot Sniper Rifles. Some Gear squads have access to bot units, but the high level of attrition the bot units have suffered combined with with the ongoing Locust-Human War have made replacement components for bot units to be an increasingly-uncommon commodity. Currently, only elite and high-level squads are entrusted with bot units, though many Gear units are alleged to make use of salvaged replacements when available. Bot units used to be common, even expendable, equipment for Gear squads. Colonel Hoffman once stated "I can remember when these things came by the crate load." All bot units have a name, such as Frank, Bruce, or Jack, Delta Squad's botGears of War:Aspho Fields. Relationship with the Stranded After the orbital bombardment of Sera, there were millions of humans left to fend for themselves. The now-dubbed "Stranded" generally view the COG and the Gears as fascist for sacrificing them to the Locust onslaught and exchanging freedom for security. However, not all Stranded have the same view point on the COG. Some have enlisted in Operation Lifeboat but find life in the military difficult, either due to being low-rank soldiers or being distanced from family. While the COG view the Stranded and their "independent" lifestyle as treason and will do anything to deny the Stranded supplies and forced them one step closer in joining the COG's ranksGears of War:Aspho Fields, a conversation between Hoffman and a Stranded ends with both exchanging slursGears of War:Aspho Fields, Tai after the evacuation from North Gate, leads a small team to recover all the lost supplies from the Stranded at gunpoint, in some instances Stranded have joined sides with the Gears for mutual benefactionGears of War, when the Stranded camp was attacked, and Dom and Franklin's arrangmentGears of War:Hollow, When Delta-One enter Fucked, they whipped out the Locust raiders for a vehicle. Some Stranded are just as hostile as the Locust Horde however.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant, Marcus Fenix, Dom Santiago, and their fellow Gears fight to get Jacinto’s refugees to a safe haven, but find themselves in a lawless new world where the enemy is human–and as desperate and dangerous as any grub. Physiology Gear soldiers, once described as "walking tanks", appear to undergo rigorous physical training to achieve top physical shape, as evidenced by their ability to perform a number of acrobatic stunts, push car frames, to carry enemies as mobile cover, and survive long falls without serious injury. It is also possible that the COG armor that Gears wear increases the users natural strength, as the armor has been stated to use servos and could possibly be powered or semi-powered armor. =List of known unit divisions= *26th Royal Tyran infantry **A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *4th Infantry Division List of known squads List of notable Gears =Artificial Intelligence (In-Game)= *Pros **Immune to friendly fire **Able to revive downed team members (A.I Friendly or Game Player) **Able to execute maneuvers the player can (mantle, cover options, roadie run) **Able to hold against Locusts (create a diversion or actually kill them) **Operates chain guns (scripted) **Lots in numbers **Can get wounded and crawl to safety (Realism) **Reloads Weapon (Realism) *Cons **Usually dies before player interacts with them (scripted) **Weapon occasionally jams (Realism) **Seems to have "low" A.I standards, allowing the player to get most of the kills, this is probably for gameplay purposes. **Can't use/throw any grenades( although in act five, a cog gear is seen throwing a grenade at the landing platform) **Spread really thin **Follows the player only for a while before stopping or not at all. **No Verbal contact with player (no squad commands) **AI sometimes when having snipers just aim at nothing and just stays there. =See Also= *Indie the UIR counterpart. =References= Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Groups